degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drop the World (1)
Drop the World (Part 1) aired on April 15, 2011 on TeenNick (US), and MuchMusic (Canada). Eli becomes increasingly clingy with Clare, and when Clare asks for some time away from him, Eli's behavior worsens. Holly J makes a big decision about her relationship with Sav. As Jenna's due date approaches, she starts to worry about being ready for the baby and wonders if KC is truly ready to be a father. Main Plot Eli sprints to the school to find Clare, who is shocked to find that her name is listed as one of the authors in his new story, Stalker Angel. She’s not nearly as excited as Eli would like her to be. Alli walks by at the perfect moment and Clare makes up an excuse that she and Alli need time to talk about their dresses for the dance. Eli makes fun of Clare wanting to go to the dance and tells her that it’s trivial compared to his Stalker Angel being published, so Clare tells him to not bother coming if he’s not interested. Confused about this morning’s reaction from Clare, Eli finds Adam and tries to talk to him about how to fix things with Clare. Adam tells Eli that he’s being way too intense with Clare and needs to back off her and give her some space. Later that day Eli and Clare’s English teacher Ms. Dawes pulls Eli aside to congratulate him on the publishing of Stalker Angel and to also ask him whether there’s anything she should be worried about. Eli assures her that he’s not insane and she seems convinced. She suggest that Eli should check out the gothic fiction convention in Bloomington over Spring Break and Eli thinks it’s a great idea. Eli gets his dad, Bullfrog to come with him when he asks Clare’s mom permission for Clare to join Eli and his parents when they go to the convention for two days in Bloomington. Ms. Edwards is hesitant at first, but decides that Clare can join the Goldsworthy’s if she wants to go with them. That night Clare and Eli are hanging out on top of Morty in the woods and Clare starts to dance when a song she likes comes on the radio. Instead of joining in, Eli makes fun of her choice in music. To break the tension Eli tells Clare that he talked to her mom and she’s allowed to travel with Eli and him family to the gothic convention. This would probably be more exciting for Clare if she was actually goth. Upset that Eli talked to her mom before her, Clare is hesitant to accept his invite, but finally says yes. The next day Eli and Adam go hunting with Bullfrog. Eli is distracted and continually checks his phone, hoping to hear from Clare. Adam again tells Eli that he needs to back off Clare and stop being so intense. Although Clare told Eli she would go to Bloomington with him, she doesn’t seem so confident in her decision. She talks things over with Alli, who thinks Clare might be upset because she’s about to spend two days in a hearse with a guy who wrote a book about killing her. Yeah, that could be it. While talking things over with Alli, Clare realizes that it was exactly a year ago that Julia, Eli’s ex-girlfriend, died. Clare thinks that’s the reason as to why Eli has been acting so intensely towards her. Still, Clare meets Eli at their bench later that day and tells him that she figured things out and realizes that Eli has been acting differently because he’s thinking about Julia, just like he always is doing. Eli denies this and tells Clare that he never thinks about Julia anymore, but she doesn’t believe him. Clare tells Eli that she needs a break for him and won’t be going to Bloomington. Upset, Eli goes to the abandoned church with his dad’s gun and a picture of him and Julia. Eli then yells at the picture as if he were talking to Julia, saying that she is the reason thatClare hates him, and that she ruined his life. After, he hesitates and says calmly "Not anymore". . . and shoots the picture of the two of them. Subplot Holly J is seen with Sav outside the school playing Boggle. At the end of their game, they reveal their words, but Holly J. seems bored. Later in class, she is writing a Pro's and Con's list about Sav: 4 pros and 1 con: not feeling it (i.e. love). Anya and Fiona walk in and read her list and Anya tells Holly J. to end it with Sav. Fiona comes out to Anya after Holly J makes a comment about lesbians. Holly J. goes to the Dot to see Sav working on his application for university. She asks him why he likes her and what he felt when she was in the hospital. He said that he didn't want to see her hurt and shows how much he cares for her. Later, Holly J. is hanging flyers for the Spring Fling when Anya comes in and finds out Holly J. didn't end the relationship and tells Holly J. that there's always a way out and that Sav would never stand up for her. Sav's mom shows up at the school to take his university application and he introduces Holly J. as his "friend". Holly J. then tells his mom that they are in a relationship and that she should know that the two of them are dating. Later, Sav shows up at the Dot where Holly J., Fiona, and Anya are hanging out. Fiona and Anya go to a different table while Sav reveals that his parents love Holly J. and encouraged them to continue going out. Holly J. then reveals that she did all that so they would break up. Sav looks distraught and hurt. Anya and Fiona are then seen talking and Anya makes a comment about Fiona being in love with Holly J., which Fiona denies and starts to walk off, but Anya apologizes and reveals what it's like to be in love with someone you can't be with. Anya offers to talk with Fiona whenever she wants, but Fiona declines and makes Anya promise not to tell anyone. Third Plot Jenna has her baby shower at KC's house with Alli. Afterwards, Alli and Jenna begin cleaning up and Alli questions K.C.'s commitment to the relationship and baby, which Jenna responds by saying that he has already built the crib and that she let him go play basketball (thinking the crib was built). Alli looks in the corner to see the un-opened crib and makes a smartass comment. Jenna, freaking out, finds K.C. at Degrassi playing basketball and lectures him on the crib. He says he will finish it and Jenna continues to yell at him. K.C. then tells Jenna off and continues to play basketball. The next day, Jenna comes to his locker with an apology breakfast and tells apologizes for being a "Momzilla". He also apologizes and agrees to finish the crib. He walks away when Alli meets up with Jenna and Jenna tells her how hard K.C. is now working. Alli leaves and Jenna stops Dave and asks him to throw K.C. a bachelor party and to give him "the best night of his life". Dave agrees and walks away, leaving Jenna satisfied. Gallery drop-the-world-part-1-clare-0j7.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-clare-eli-8gn.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-eli-b4g.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-eli-df8.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-eli-fc7.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-eli-p2d.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-fiona-anya-re9.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-fiona-d6b.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-holly-j-hy4.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-sav-2gu.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-jenna-w7e.jpg drop-the-world-part-1-kc-3w4.jpg 276537480.jpg Tumblr ljnzuiA26E1qauks8o1 500-1-.png 0046.jpg 00389.jpg 024799.jpg 0026.jpg 0017.jpg 00432.jpg 3409.jpg 0023.jpg|Eli: "Miss, I'm not gonna kill Clare & drink her blood. I'm good." 000121.jpg 00424.jpg 00092.jpg 0043.jpg 000446.jpg 00216.jpg 00226.jpg imagesCAD7J4PX.jpg|Eli holding a gun. Trivia *Stephen Stohn tweeted that Eli, Clare, Julia & Bullfrog will be the major focus this episode. *The title of this episode is named after "Drop the World" by Lil Wayne Feat. Eminem. *Holly J breaks up with Sav in this episode because she doesn't "feel it". *Clare decides to take a small breather from Eli. *The abandoned church where Adam's secret party took place was actually Eli and Julia's hangout. *Fiona tells Anya that she is a lesbian. *Anya makes a subtle reference to Fiona about her crush Dr. Chris. *Anya makes a reference to Holly J. about her many relationships and break ups with Sav. Quotes *(Eli to Clare): "I say we lock ourselves in a room and commence work on our first novel together... just you and me." *(Holly J. to Sav): "I haven't been honest." *(Clare to Eli): "Stop it! You're suffocating me!" *(Clare to Eli): "I think we should take a small breather." *(Eli to Julia's picture): "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Clare hates me because of'' you.'' You ruined my life. -takes guns and cocks it- Not anymore. -shoots picture-" *(Eli to Clare): "We need time together, away from everyone..Just the two of us!" *(Clare to Eli): "You've got things to deal with." *(Jenna to KC): "HEY! What are you still doing here? The crib's not even made!" *(Dave to KC and Jenna): "Oh crap, domestic. I'm outta here." *(KC to Jenna): "You told me to play basketball!" *(Holly J to Mrs. Bhandari): "You deserve to know the truth." *(Jenna to KC): "This is real!" *(Eli to Ms. Dawes): "Miss, I'm not going to kill Clare and drink her blood. I'm good" *(Clare to Eli): "If you're not interested, don't come." *(Alli to Clare): "It's messed up." *(Holly J. to Sav): "Sav, why do you like me?" *(Sav to Holly J.): Because you usually don't ask questions like 'why do you like me?'" *(Eli to Clare): "You've just been published...Isn't the high school dance a little trivial?" *(Clare to Eli): " You talked to my mom?" (Eli) "Yeah." (Clare) "Why wouldn't you talk to me first?" (Eli) "I wanted it to be a surprise, something special for my girl." *(Sav to Holly J and Mrs. Bhandari) : You're so funny, she's so funny, mom. A joker really! *(Anya to Holly J): "Sav's the easiest guy to break up with. I've done it like...six times. *(Jenna to KC): "Great you think I'm a momzilla." *(Jenna to Dave) "Dave!" (Dave): "Hey, what?, Don't hurt me, what?. (Jenna): "I'm not going to." * (Fiona): "Are you talking about the L" word?" (Holly J.) "Lesbian? Why..." *(Anya to Holly J) "I'm pretty sure Fiona meant love, weirdo." *(Fiona to Anya) "Holly J has mentionitis since I came out recently, I'm gay." (Anya): "Really? Cool." *(Anya) "Pros: smart, sweet, supportive,funny''ish'', and big - wait for it- hearted" *(Anya to Fiona) "You're in love with Holly J aren't you?" (Fiona) -sacrastic- "Yeah right, I'm in love with Holly J." (Anya) "I know that look, I've seen it a thousands times." (Fiona) "Well you're wrong okay? Drop it." (Anya) "Oh my God Fiona!" (Fiona) -gets up to leave- "Okay, you don't know anything." (Anya) "Oh no. Okay I'm sorry. It's just... I know what's it like to love someone you can't be with. So if you ever want to talk..." (Fiona) "Well I don't... just promise to keep I love Holly J to yourself." *(Eli to Mrs. Edwards about Clare): "Your daughter is my best friend. She's the kindest most patient person I've ever met. She'd love you for this." Featured Music *''"Amazing"'' by Red Directors - Played at the beginning when Eli picks up 'Gothic Tales'. *''"Heart of Gold"'' by You Say Party! We Say Die! - Played when Clare tells Eli that they need to take a break. *''"Sin City" by Kopek - Played at the end when Eli shoots the picture of Julia. *"This Kind of Love"'' by Latch Key Kid - Played when Clare and Eli are on Morty, the song Clare dances to. Link *Watch Drop the World (1) *Download Drop the World (1) Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Parents Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Death Category:Season Finale Category:Anger Issues Category:Relationship Issues Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Love Triangles Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Lies Category:Secrets Category:Breakups Category:Jealousy Category:Crushes